A chance untaken
by Raynor Zeraph
Summary: One shot, rated for death and suicide... There are plenty of errors, and I admit that, but It's a lot better than I thought it was when I last read it... Read, and review, please.


I re-wrote this, because apparently I lost the original, and accidentally pressed a wrong button. In the last version of this I said that I lost the very first copy of it due to my computer freezing up, and I was really pissed about that. I think this one turned out somewhere around the quality of the first, and the quality of the second. I'm kinda happy, but I felt it dragged on at points. Anyway, feel free to review.

The day was seemingly perfect. Everything was just as the average person would describe in their 'perfect day'. The sun was shining brightly, but not so brightly that it would hurt your eyes to look up… It was just right… The wind was blowing in the warm air, cooling everything it touched with its soft, whispering hands…

On a rooftop, a teenage boy, chestnut eyes and hair, clings his knees to his chest as he sits on the ledge, looking to the sky, as if asking what to do… He had nowhere to go, no one that would trust him… He was alone in the world…

Even those he once called friends would no longer accept him… He didn't have the luxury of forgiveness… Not this time… Not after what he'd done… He blinks back tears. He wouldn't let sadness cloud his judgment, not on something this important…

He takes a deep breath and stands, spreading his arms, feeling the comforting touch of the wind as it blows his hair back, his clothing flowing behind him as it picks up, as if pushing him backwards, warning him of the danger… But he already knew about it, which made everything so much harder…

He looks forward, watching a normal family, average in almost every way he could imagine… happy, normal people sitting down for a normal, run-of-the-mill meal that they'd no doubt had before, and would no doubt have it sometime in the future…

His gaze turns downwards to the cars, moving in their designated lanes, fully controlled, with little chance of malfunction, only the smallest presence of danger… and even then, the danger was from those who chose it, those who sought it out, knowing and fully aware of the danger they brought to themselves and those around them…

Thoughts of the past came back to him, and with them a horrible feeling of dread and regret sweeps over him. He'd wished for the best… His friends lives depended on him. His performance would determine whether or not they would live…

He couldn't say he had tried… If he'd tried, then those who had lived wouldn't have thought anything of it… They'd have forgiven him, as they had many times before… But, fully aware of the danger he brought to them, he had allowed everything to happen…

When given the smallest chance, he sabotaged his brother… In a battle for life and death, he had willingly chosen death for the person he'd called brother… and in doing so, he'd chosen death for his friends parents, as well as his own…

He'd done exactly what that evil, maniacal bastard had wanted him to… The person he'd battled so many times before… and after so many failures, so many defeats… he'd finally won…

Everything this boy had known as right was about to be brought to an end, and all because he'd allowed his enemy to control him…

He could have stopped him, but instead he had chosen corrupt power… He himself had given his mortal enemy the keys to the world… And had allowed him to use his body… He felt so vile, so corrupt… Even now, he could hear the thoughts of his sworn enemy in his head…

He wouldn't be able to think for himself for much longer… Soon his enemy would have full control once again, and once he does, Lan Hikari would never again think for himself… In his stead… In his _body_, his enemy would take control of the world…

The body leans forward, his decision cemented in his mind… He would end his life, and in doing so, finally defeat his enemy, once and for all… The wind picks up, once again taking the role of his guardian, uselessly trying to stop him in his attempt to end everything…

He leans farther forward, nearing the point of no return… but in a short lapse of resolution, his eyes shoot open, fully realizing what he was about to do, and forcing him backwards, falling to the cement that forms the rooftop.

He groans, checking the back of his head with his hand, looking at it to find a crimson stain on his hand. His ears ring and his vision blurs as he stands to his feet, unable to hear the door opening behind him.

The sun, now setting, casts an eerie shadow on the rooftop, a red-orange glow illuminating parts, leaving others in shadow, and once able to hear clearly, he turns towards the footsteps coming towards him, their owner stopping at his gaze.

Brilliant red hair blows in the breeze, partially covering the tear-covered face of a young girl, her head down and arms curled around her stomach, clutching her own elbows desperately as her shoulders heave, fresh tears dropping from her chin as she lifts her face to look at his.

"I-…I came here… For one thing…" Tears come to his own eyes as he watches her shake the hair from her face, taking a deep breath before continuing, a renewed expression of hate on her face. "…I hate you… I thought… I thought we'd have something… But you took all my hopes… And all my dreams… and you crushed them…"

The wind picks up, blowing her skirt as she brings her right arm up, clutching shakily to a handgun pointed at his head. She whispers her hate to herself, more tears streaming down her face as he stands in shock, unable to understand what he sees, completely frozen at the scene playing out in front of him.

A blinding flash of light fills the rooftop, illuminating the adjacent buildings for just a short moment as the boy falls backwards, gasping for breath while clutching at the hole in his chest.

The girl gasps, running over to the boy, kneeling by his side and propping him up on her lap as tears fall from her chin to his chest. "But… Despite everything you've done…" She leans over him, sobbing while looking into his eyes. "…I still love you…"

She pulls his head up to her own, kissing him softly on the lips, looking down at him as he gasps for breath, looking up at her and smiling, mouthing back to her. 'I love you too…" His eyes slowly fall closed and his body limp in her arms as she hugs him close, smelling his hair.

The day was seemingly perfect. Everything was just as the average person would describe in their 'perfect day'. The sun was shining brightly, but not so brightly that it would hurt your eyes to look up… It was just right… The wind was blowing in the warm air, cooling everything it touched with its soft, whispering hands…

On a rooftop, a teenage girl with vibrant red hair and reddish-brown eyes stands at on the edge, leaning forwards. She'd done what she thought was unthinkable… and she had no one left to comfort her… Her friends, her parents… her love… were all gone…

The wind picks up, pushing her back for a short moment. She gazes around, trying to find something to have hope for, but every time she finds something, her mind wanders back to him…

On that perfectly sunny day, which most would describe as perfect, she does what the one she loved could never do.


End file.
